batman_shadow_warfandomcom-20200215-history
Calendar Man
'Calendar Man '''is an antagonist in ''Batman: Shadow War. ''He is a serial killer who timed and tied his crimes and murders thematically to certain holidays throughout a year. Biography Early Life Yearly Killing Spree After being manipulated by the Riddler (who was posing as a psychiatrist) to surrender to his dark passions and become a serial killer despite Julian attempting to seek help for his mental issues, he decided to base his murders and crimes around holiday dates. Julian's heinous crimes included stalking and murdering a couple on Valentine's Day, poisoning a beer keg at a party on St. Patrick's Day which led to numerous deaths, murdered his parents on their respective parent days and rigged fireworks on Independence Day which killed many people in a chain reaction. With the Riddler's help (who used Calendar Man as a distraction to execute his escape from Arkham), Batman managed to track him down on Halloween when he killed a scientist to steal a supersonic weapon that would kill anyone in earshot of it and tried to murder everyone at a Halloween party with the device, disguised with a demon mask while doing so however Batman stopped and captured him. In the police interrogation room, Calendar Man revealed the Riddler's part but not before he executed his break from Arkham. Calendar Man was incarcerated at Blackgate Penitentiary for his crimes and scheduled to die on Christmas Day. Imprisonment Calendar Man was quiet while he spent his time in prison and apparently did nothing but think however he still kept to his killer instinct on holidays, making him one of the most dangerous inmates in Blackgate. On Thanksgiving, Calendar Man gruesomely murdered an inmate and had ate his corpse like a cannibal. Christmas Day On Christmas Day, Calendar Man was expected to be executed via gas chamber for the murders he had committed. However, Dr. Harleen Quinzel saved the man's life when she psychologically analyzed him and officially declared him insane despite Warden Martin Joseph trying to convince her to change her diagnosis so he could be sentenced to death by Judge Harkness. Calendar Man escaped Blackgate when a prison riot was instigated by Bane, then he went on to murder Harkness by hanging him in revenge however was recaptured by Batman and Robin. Due to now being declared insane, his execution was commuted and was not fit to stand trial so he was re-imprisoned at Arkham Asylum. Arkham Asylum Incident and Death Personality Calendar Man is a psychopathic, sadistic, remorseless and a mentally unstable serial killer who takes extreme pleasure in killing his victims and often acts very emotionless and calm, unafraid of death, pain or imprisonment. His crimes revolve around certain holidays and dates on the calendar, being obsessed with them to the point that he acts friendly, helpful and even kind outside of the holidays but when the holidays come, Calendar Man becomes a violent, cunning and murderous psychopath who is determined to complete the sadistic plan of the holiday which often involves killing a large number of people. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect: 'Calendar Man is highly intelligent and is a successful inventor, capable of designing the machinery needed to deploy his various schemes. His talents aid him as he pursues his obsession with quirks of the calendar, carefully planning and theming his crimes around holidays. *'Expert Marksman: 'Calendar Man is an expert in the use of firearms. Equipment *'Various Weapons and Devices: '''Calendar Man employs a variety of weaponry during his crimes including firearms, knives, explosives, chemicals and other deadly weaponry. He also builds a number of lethal contraptions and traps for his plans. Killed Victims Appearance Relationships Quotes Category:Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Serial Killers